


Hurt like hell

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Sugawara Koushi sonríe y hace que el aire del mundo se termine. Sugawara sonríe y el mundo se ilumina completamente.Sugawara sonríe y Oikawa Tooru siente ganas de llorar. No entiende el motivo, pero su pecho se siente más pesado que el universo y cree derrumbarse emocionalmente, sucumbiendo a las millones de toneladas que se le vienen encima.Oikawa Tooru sonríe y no hay trama en ningún libro más encantadora y envolvente que su sonrisa. Oikawa sonríe y no hay quién pueda encontrar sombra para esconderse y evitar los potentes rayos que emana la luz de su encanto.Oikawa sonríe y Sugawara Koushi siente ganas de llorar. No entiende el motivo y tal vez no exista tal cosa como una causa, pero duele. La sonrisa de ese chico es destructiva.Y ahí están los dos, sonriéndose el uno al otro.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hurt like hell

Sugawara Koushi sonríe y hace que el aire del mundo se termine. Sugawara sonríe y el mundo se ilumina completamente. 

Sugawara sonríe y Oikawa Tooru siente ganas de llorar. No entiende el motivo, pero su pecho se siente más pesado que el universo y cree derrumbarse emocionalmente, sucumbiendo a las millones de toneladas que se le vienen encima.

Oikawa Tooru sonríe y no hay trama en ningún libro más encantadora y envolvente que su sonrisa. Oikawa sonríe y no hay quién pueda encontrar sombra para esconderse y evitar los potentes rayos que emana la luz de su encanto.

Oikawa sonríe y Sugawara Koushi siente ganas de llorar. No entiende el motivo y tal vez no exista tal cosa como una causa, pero duele. La sonrisa de ese chico es destructiva.

Y ahí están los dos, sonriéndose el uno al otro. 

Han escapado juntos de Miyagi, del mismísimo Japón, e incluso del continente, bajo la pobre excusa de  _ “descubrir el mundo” _ , aunque en el fondo ambos saben que es pura cobardía. 

Reconocen que el dolor era demasiado fuerte y que encontraron una huida fácil; un escape casi perfecto.

Es de noche en esa ciudad. La luna ilumina el pequeño puente del parque y crea reflejos en el agua turbia y en sus propios ojos. Cuando sonríen lo hacen con sinceridad sin saber el daño que infringen el uno en el otro.

Suga piensa en una pintura que vio hace años. Monet, tal vez. Es una impresión simplemente, pero jura que puede observar las pinceladas cortas, medidas y delicadas. 

Piensa en Daichi. 

Es algo automático; Oikawa conduce sus pensamientos al mismo sitio sin saberlo: Daichi, Daichi, Daichi. _ “Pero ya es tarde” _ piensa. Lo perdió. Aunque en realidad nunca existió una posibilidad entre ellos. Daichi sonreía y su mundo se paralizaba. El problema fue que eran mundos muy distintos. 

Oikawa piensa en un vals que escuchó hace años. Shostakovich, supone. Es simplemente una sensación que pone sus vellos de punta y jura que ahí está la melodía: en el aire, flotando sobre su cabeza y bailando lentamente.

Piensa en Iwaizumi. 

Es extraño; cuando está con Sugawara siempre piensa en él. Iwa-chan. Y sabe que es jodidamente tarde.  _ “Tarde, tarde, tarde” _ , recuerda. Siempre supo que era una guerra que jamás iba a ganar. Una batalla sangrienta en la que Iwaizumi nunca fue participante. 

—Una vez escuché una canción que me resultó estúpida —dice Oikawa. Busca romper la tensión del silencio y catalizar la destrucción que le produce Sugawara.

—¿Otra canción sobre extraterrestres y naves ardiendo?

Oikawa ríe. Suga es magnético: hace que lo bueno aparezca y que se despida de sus problemas. Hace que lo olvide todo. La risa es contagiosa y ambos terminan riendo desenfrenadamente. 

Suga cree que Oikawa es un arma de doble filo; hace que la tristeza despierte cuando está triste pero cuando la olvida, cuando realmente deja ir ese dolor aterrador, logra atraer las cosas buenas y deslumbrantes de la vida.

Tooru comienza a tararear una canción, y con su poco conocimiento real del Inglés, Suga logra comprender el estribillo: _“Te amé, te amé y te_ _perdí”._

Sabe que Oikawa sufre. Más o menos como él.  _ “Duele como el infierno”, _ logra entender. Sabe que es verdad y que la herida está abierta, que aún sangra y que ese dolor es muy fuerte.

Oikawa canta y el mundo se parte, y cuando comienza a llorar cada fortaleza en el universo se desmorona como un pilar. 

Sugawara escucha el dolor y no puede frenarlo porque no sabe cómo. En el fondo le gustaría sentir lástima por el muchacho, pero eso igualaría el sentir lástima por sí mismo. Piensa en las fortalezas antiguas que sucumbieron a sus enemigos y siente empatía por ellas.

Sabe que él mismo es una fortaleza y, cuando Oikawa tira de él y le besa, solo puede dejarse hacer. No es el primero y supone que no será el último, es solo un escape, o eso quiere creer él. Piensa en Daichi y se siente patético, traicionado e inútil. 

Sigue el beso y disfruta de cómo las manos de Oikawa se cuelan por su ropa. Siempre termina ahí y esta vez no es la excepción, pero en el fondo desea que no acabe y continúe. Y ese deseo le aterra mucho más que todo el rechazo que Daichi podría llegar a sentir si se enterase de cuánto lo ama.

—Deberíamos volver a Japón —suelta. Oikawa Tooru se detiene y no hay más lágrimas, ni tormento, sólo sorpresa destrozando su hermoso rostro.

—¿A Japón?

—Ya sabes: Ir a casa. No creo que debamos seguir escapando.

Oikawa suspira y piensa en mil formas para que el señor refrescante cambie de opinión. Si hay algo que odia de Suga, es que al chico no le gusta dejar de lado las ideas que tiene.

—Solo un tiempo más —ruega—. Aún no puedo.

Suga niega. Teme olvidar a pesar de que ese fue el propósito original del viaje. Teme que esas manos que irrumpen en su ropa y esos besos húmedos logren hacerle abandonar lo que una vez tuvo o creyó tener.

Oikawa se queja y terminan discutiendo levemente. Ninguno de los dos desea dar el brazo a torcer. A fin de cuentas Suga regresa al hotel y prepara sus maletas. Al inicio de la noche estaba decidido a irse, pero en ese momento le duele el pecho y siente que no es lo correcto. Sabe que Oikawa irá de bar en bar y esta vez no cree que dejarle beber solo sea lo indicado. 

Oikawa regresa mucho después. La ciudad le ofrece su elixir nocturno y él ha tomado más copas de las que debería. Apesta a whisky barato cuando llega a su cuarto destartalado de pensión. 

Se enfrenta a la oscuridad de la habitación y solo puede susurrar aquella canción a media voz. 

_ “¿Cómo decir esto sin romperme?” _ , canta y sus mejillas se empapan en lágrimas.  _ “¿Cómo puedo ponerlo en palabras? Te amé, te amé y te perdí”,  _ tararea y su voz se rompe. 

No sabe a quién se lo dice; Sugawara o Iwaizumi. Cree que al primero, pero todo es tan confuso y el alcohol nubla su cabeza. Sólo sabe que está solo y que en la mesa descansa una carta escrita en lápiz con la letra pulcra y prolija de Sugawara Koushi. 

_ “Te perdí, y duele como el infierno”. _

Le canta a Suga, a su sonrisa dulce, a sus formas refrescantes de ser y a sus palabras afiladas. Lo hace gracias al alcohol y al dolor que le rompen el alma. Le canta y deja que todo salga entre sollozos y tarareos.

Se pierde entre el cansancio y la nebulosa de colores y cuando despierta, Suga le sonríe desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Creí que te habías ido —dice Oikawa. Contiene el aire en sus pulmones esperando una respuesta.

—No pude... Cuando estaba por sacar el pasaje supe que no podía.  _ No podía _ —reitera. 

Sugawara sonríe y a Oikawa Tooru le dan ganas de llorar. 

Oikawa sonríe y a Sugawara Koushi le dan ganas de llorar.

Son sonrisas destructivas, pero sinceras. Y duelen,  _ duele como el infierno. _

**Author's Note:**

> La canción se llama "Hurt like hell", y la verdad... si, duele como el infierno.


End file.
